The Wedding Crasher's Story
by history-writer86
Summary: Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. Do not read if you haven't read Wedding Crasher.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I knew this would happen. The moment I finished Wedding Crasher, I would write a new FanFiction. And, man, Wendelin gave me – and all of us – a lot to be excited and inspired about. So, with this in mind, do not, under any circumstances, read this FanFic if you have not read Wedding Crasher. This whole FanFic spoils the book (in fact, I've written this FanFic about a month ago, right after the book came out) in it's entirely because…wait for it…it tells Casey's side of Wedding Crasher. So, here we go. Sammy's back! **

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. _

**Prologue**

I've always been a trustworthy guy. My parents trust me to make good choices and watch out for Heather. Heather even trusts me to keep her big secrets, like her drinking and smoking, and also to keep her safe. Even when I started crushing on her archenemy, she still trusted me.

Despite always being a trustworthy guy, there's only been one person whose trust I didn't have. The only person who did not trust me was the one person who's trust I wanted, who's I craved for.

Sammy Keyes.

And now, I think I've lost it forever. Well, hopefully not forever. I just have to prepare and plan and work really, _really _hard to win her trust back. And when I do win her trust back, I will not mess it up again. Not after everything's that's happened.

It all really started just before Brandon's pool party…


	2. Keeping Secrets

**A/N: So, this chapter is really, really long because I use events from the end of Cold Hard Cash that set up the events to Wedding Crasher. It'll make sense the more you read. The chapter starts with Casey coming home after he, Sammy and Marissa see Warren and Lana leaving The Landmark Broiler. **

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. _

**Keeping Secrets**

"I'm home!" I call once I enter me and my dad's house. I make a beeline up the stairs and to my room, but dad comes in from the kitchen.

"Casey, we need to talk," Dad says quietly. I avoid looking at him, anger flaring in my chest again. I couldn't understand what was going on with him and Sammy's mom. Why didn't he tell me about her? Because I like her daughter? Is that a crime now?

"Well, talk," I say bluntly, as I look down at my skateboard, thinking about Sammy and how she is dealing. Dad sighs and motions for me to follow him back into the kitchen. I sigh and stay on the stairs for a moment, and then decide to join him.

At the table is a pot of Mac-and-Cheese and Salsa, a peace offering. I ignore the tantalizing smell of the food and sit on the opposite side of the table from Dad. He just looks at me evenly, waiting for me to look him. When I finally do, he breaks down and starts talking.

"Casey, I did not mean for you to find out this way…we haven't been going behind your backs."

"Are you sure about that?" My mouth opens before I really know what I am saying, my anger getting the best of me as I remember what Sammy told me about her mom, "Because Sammy says her mother has a tendency to lie to get what she wants. Are you sure she didn't influence you to do this? To keep secrets from me?"

"Look, Casey, Lana and I have only been together for a couple of months and we needed this weekend to ourselves to figure what's going to happen next."

"Isn't it a little fast to be thinking about the future? Especially when you have _kids_ involved in your lives?"

"This is not what our conversation is about, Casey," Dad tells me sternly, a tone I am not used to. I stay quiet while I try and calm down. Dad watches me closely before speaking again.

"There really isn't any easy way to tell you this, so I'll just say it: I got a part on _The Lords of Willow Heights_," Dad blurts out, which erases the calm state of mind I had been building. Or trying to build. I suddenly understood how abandoned and lost and depressed Sammy must've felt when her mother ditched her for Hollywood. And now, Dad was leaving me for Hollywood and _another _women. Don't get me wrong, Candi isn't the best mother of all mother's, but I still love her and the fact that Dad is really serious about Lana Keyes scares me and makes me suddenly loathe Dad…my dad, who is leaving me for some pipedream in Hollywood while I'm stuck here, in Santa Martina.

"I take it I'm not invited to come along?"

"Lana told me she decided to not bring Sammy to Hollywood because Sammy had friends here. She didn't want to uproot Sammy from her life here. And besides, if Sammy had gone to Hollywood, you never would've met her."

"So, me being here means what exactly? More opportunities for me to mess up _again_ with Sammy?"

"No, son, it's so you can stay here with your friends. And I'll be working all the time…and seeing Lana. It also wouldn't be fair to Sammy, really, if you came along with me and she stayed here. You two have such a good friendship," Dad says earnestly. I shake my head at him in disbelief.

"I know we do. Now we have something even stronger to keep us tied together," I push away from the table, ignoring my hunger and make my way to my room. Then, my brain clicks another piece of information. I whirl around to face Dad.

"Does Sammy know?"

"No, not yet. You and your mom are the only ones who know about all this. Lana told me she'll be telling Sammy soon. This is Lana's responsibility, got that? You cannot tell her about this until Lana gets the chance to talk to her," Dad gets up and stares me down with his evil parent eye.

"Fine. But don't expect me to keep this bottled up forever, okay?"

"I don't. Now, I've been honest with you. Completely. Will you forgive me?" Dad smiles meekly, sadness pulling at his eyes. I look at him and just shake my head. Finally, I got upstairs and toss and turn all night.

The first thing I think in the morning is, well, a lot of things. And all of those things had to do with Sammy. It didn't really bother me that my dad and her mom were dating. I mean, they weren't getting married, so we could still get together. No, bothers me is that I have to keep this from her. I had spent the better part of a year fighting and earning her trust. And now I had to go and break it because of some stupid promise my dad made to Lana. To top everything off, Sammy and I would've kissed just last night if Marissa hadn't been there. I could _feel _it. She really does like me, but now, I have absolutely no idea how to even talk to her with this secret between us.

That has to do with _both _of us.

It just isn't fair.

So, instead of brooding more about me and Sammy, I get out of bed and pack my stuff for the pool party. I go downstairs to find a note from Dad:

Casey –

I really am sorry about last night. You shouldn't have found out that way. I'm taking Lana to breakfast to talk to her about Sammy. Have fun at the pool party and I'll see you later this evening. I really am sorry about all this.

Dad

Right. Whatever. I keep getting ready for the pool party, throwing in a random CD into my boom box. Darren Cole and the Troublemakers began playing the opening notes of a ballad, making me think about Sammy and how we'll see each other today...in swim suits. I try and not think about how cute she'll be or how self conscious I suddenly feel. We'll both be playing water hoops – something I already know. Sammy is not the type of girl to longue around and not play, making that one of the reasons I like her so much.

By the time I get to Billy's, it's past noon. And when I go inside Billy's house, the place is a disaster zone.

"Dude, what happened here?"

"I can't find my suit!" Bill cries from upstairs. I just roll my eyes and tromp upstairs to help Billy. The whole time we're looking for his suit, I try and maintain my patience. When it begins to wear thin and starts to become evident in my tone, Billy finds his suit wedged between the washer and dryer. We jet off to the McKenze's.

When we get there, water hoops are well under way. I can't really see anyone I really know, until Brandon, Marissa's cousin, bounds out of nowhere. He gives us skullcaps for his team and bam! We're in the heat of the action.

I had only played water hoops a few times, but I always loved playing, It's intense and takes my mind off of my dad and Sammy's mom. In fact, it doesn't even occur to me to look for Sammy. I'll find her when I find her, 'cause she'll be playing water hoops.

So, when we do bump into each other, I'm shocked.

Shocked at how calm I am.

Shocked at how _good _she looks in her suit.

Shocked at how much I really, really like her.

Shocked at how quickly I leave her…just for a game.

I guess I get caught up in the game, and I feel awkward about our parents that I leave her to just avoid the guilty feeling in my chest. And I notice her following me around. Not like some moronic girl who can't take a hint, but more like a girl who's finally, _finally _realizes that she likes the guy…me!

The anger bubbles up in my chest again because there is nothing I can do to tell her I feel the same way. I can't even talk to her without wanting to tell her about our parents. And it's so stupid and unfair.

Sammy, being Sammy, notices the distance between us which makes me have to talk about it, just even a little bit. And that makes me feel better. At least, until Sammy saves my sister's life.

I am not fully aware of my surroundings when I hear a commotion on the deep end of the pool. Someone shouts that a person is drowning. I get up to see what's going on and I see Sammy emerge to the surface, dragging a girl in a two-piece, lime green, belted bikini.

Heather.

I rush to get my phone, panicking the whole time. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't stomach what just happened. Sammy –my sister's archenemy, my crush – just saved Heather, my sister.

Heather.

And I fully realize how much I care about Heather. Despite having to move back in with Heather and Mom, I realize it isn't that bad. They're family and we'll get through all of this. But where do Sammy and I lay in all of this? When will we get our chance?

All of these things run through my head as I call Mom to tell her about Heather. And once I know she's okay, I thank Sammy, wondering how she's doing…and how we're doing. I guess it'll have to wait for all of this to subside.

Heather.

* * *

**A/N: In Wedding Crasher, Casey says he's known about Warren and Lana for weeks. Well, Casey started acting weird and distant with Sammy at the pool party. And Heather's near-drowning incident provided a perfect cover for Sammy and Casey to not talk as much…and then high school orientation started…and then school started. The only logical time, in my mind, is that Casey found out the night Casey and Sammy confronted their parents outside The Landmark Broiler. So, what do you think? Please leave your comments! **


	3. All Falls Down

**A/N: All I can say is poor Casey. One more thing: I have this whole story typed and done, but I haven't been updating because no one is reviewing the story. There are a ton of hits, but no reviews. I will cancel this story if I don't get some reviews. Same goes for Lessons in Backpacking (although that story is not done). Reviews do mean a lot to you. **

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. Also, the passages involving Sammy, Casey and Warren come from Wedding Crashers and are not my own work. Only Casey's thoughts are. _

**All Falls Down **

I never have really understood why people get so excited and nervous about high school. It's just another step up in your education…whoop-dee-do. Although, after my first day, I even have to admit being in high school is kinda cool. The teachers aren't always breathing down your neck, telling you to get to class on time, and you can just hang out with friends whenever you want.

Well, as long as you don't get caught.

The other nice advantage is also my disadvantage. Heather isn't here to give me grief, but that also means Sammy and Billy aren't here either. And even though I could hang out with my friends whenever I wanted, I couldn't find Danny anywhere during the day. That's because, when I found him at the end of the day, he was too busy flirting with some girl. I just waved to him and headed home.

When I get home, Lana and Dad are talking to the realtor who is in charge of renting out our house. Most of the furniture will be staying there, except my stuff, which we're moving _back _into Mom's house. The only silver lining I can see in this is that I'll be in Santa Martina and can hang out with old friends from the junior high.

I try – futility – to talk to Lana again about Sammy, but I just give up. Instead of hanging around the house and listen to more moving information, I decide to just go skateboarding, wondering how the year will turn out.

Saturday comes all too quickly. Dad and I load the truck by noon and we head over to Mom's. Of course, when we get there, Heather and Mom are out having some "women time" or whatever they call it, so Dad and I are stuck unloading my stuff by ourselves. Not that Mom and Heather would've been much help anyway.

When we start moving my dresser up the walkway, I see someone skateboarding towards us. The dresser slightly slips in my grip and when I look up again it's someone I recognize.

Sammy.

I have no idea what she is doing here…or why she slows way down as she watches me and Dad carry a dresser inside. And I have no idea what to say to her. She looks confused and slightly offended by what's going on. All I can think about is what she's thinking…and how much I have missed her.

Dad doesn't notice Sammy until he realizes I've stopped moving. When that happens, well, everything goes downhill from there. His face morphs dramatically, reminding me, yet again, why I'm moving back in with Mom and Heather. We set the dresser down and wait for Sammy to get closer. I just keep looking at her until she comes to a halt a few feet from us.

"Hello there, Samantha," Dad starts with an air of awkward cheeriness, "What brings you out to this neck of the woods?" I'm half tempted to just rolls my eyes at him, but I'm too busy looking at Sammy, who will not look at me as she says the last thing I'd expect her to say.

"A bridesmaid's dress fitting. What about you? Are you and the missus having a reconciliation?" When Sammy says those words, I feel awful. She still has no idea. And even in my guilt, I have to bite back a laugh. Sammy is being so typical…so funny and ready for anything, expect this.

Dad looks confused as he looks at Mom's house and back to Sammy: "What?"

"Looks like you're moving in," Sammy says bluntly, still refusing to look at me.

"Uh…," Is my Dad's brilliant reply. I switch my gaze from Sammy to Dad and hiss at him.

"Tell her!"

Dad shifts his feet, a habit he does when he is nervous and he finally speaks to Sammy: "You, uh…when was the last time you spoke to your mother?"

"It's been awhile," Sammy says and she pauses, realization slowing sinking in about our parents. I couldn't believe myself! Why had I let it go this far? And yet, no one was telling her anything! It didn't make any sense.

Dad fidgets some more and talks again: "She and I…," He stops once more, trying to think of what to say. I glare at him, mad at him and Lana…mad at myself for not bringing it up sooner, "She's been meaning to talk to you…"

The whole time my Dad has been talking, Sammy's kept a poker face. I can't read anything she's thinking or feeling, but when he keeps stumbling over his words, Sammy's face cracks: she's hurting and she still doesn't know what's going on. And of course, she isn't one to show weakness.

"Yeah? I'm sure she's also been meaning to be involved in my life and bake me cookies and attend my softball games."

Dad just winces at Sammy's retort and I know I have to intervene. What else could I do? Just sit and watch as Dad and Sammy duke it out. It would take years just for Dad to finally admit to what is really going on.

"Look, Sammy, I'm sorry. I know this is awkward. She said she wanted to be the one to tell you," And Sammy is done with excuses.

"Tell me _what_?"

"That my Dad got a part in her soap," I finally blurt out, trying to make eye contact with her. I want to tell her I'm furious, that I wanted to tell her…that everything will be okay. Dad glares at me and my anger comes up again: "What? I've told you for _weeks_ that you'd better tell her or I would, and you didn't do a thing about it. And here I had to tell her anyway!"

Dad mumbles: "You didn't _have_ to." That really sets me off. At this point, I don't care about messing up relations with Dad. He's already leaving me with Heather and Mom. All that matters now is trying to fix this with Sammy, who's looking more hurt by the minute.

"Are you nuts?" I look away from Dad and finally make eye contact with Sammy, "I'm sorry, Sammy. It's why I haven't called you back. They kept saying they were going to tell you and that I couldn't. This whole setup stinks."

But my words don't help Sammy to feel any better. She glares daggers at me and says: "You've known about this for _weeks_?" And before I can apologize again, she asks the final question, "And, what, exactly, is the setup?"

Dad turns his body towards me and tries to keep his voice low while he repeats, once more, that Lana needs to tell Sammy. I rebuff him by walking around him to really be able to look at Sammy.

"He's moving to L.A., which leaves me stuck living here," I blurt out to her, trying to get her to forgive me, trying to make some sort of amends. We're in the exact same situation from when he mom left her…and now when both of our parents are leaving us for each other. She has to see that I didn't want it to be this way.

So, while I'm trying to communicate all this to Sammy silently, she's taking in what I just said…and it's starting to click. I know how she looks when she finally figures out the solution. And it is the solution I had been avoiding the whole time, because it isn't my place and I didn't want to have one more thing I was lying to Sammy about.

"Y-you're moving in with my mom?" She stutters out and all I want to do is stand next to her, take her hand and leave. Just leave and be able to process this information with her, but her guard is back up. She won't look at me again.

"No, no," Dad hastily remedies, "I have my own place." Sammy just snorts and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Sure you do," and Dad tries to insist that he does, that he wouldn't do that but Sammy isn't hearing it, not from him and certainly not from me, "Whatever. Tell my mom I hope you two live happily ever after," And as soon as she came, she's takes off, around the truck and down the street.

I try and call back for her, but I know that I need to stay and help more with the move-in. The rest of the time, Dad and I are silent, me in anger and Dad in bewilderment. What did he think would happen? That I'd been a good son and just clam up about all this? That I'd just not talk to Sammy? The whole situation was ridiculous. My Dad and Lana barely knew each other! They had only been in contact, for what, less than six months? Sammy and I had been getting to know each other for almost a year!

It didn't make any sense. Dad jetted off soon after we finished moving all my stuff in. And then I just decided to crash on my bed, thinking about Sammy and what I should do next.

And all I could really think about is how much I wanted her to be with me, so we could get through this together.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! Did you like it? Especially that last line? Casey and Sammy are so in sync right now, it's kinda ridiculous. Please review! I am serious about canceling this story if I don't get more reviews. If this is new information, please go back up and read what I put in thd beginning author's note. **


	4. Lonely

**A/N: Now we're into Wedding Crasher! Hooray! Oh, wait, we were there last chapter. Oh well, enjoy! And I noticed later, once I was almost done with the story that I got the timeline wrong. I condensed all of this into one week, when nothing went down until everyone had been back in school for a month. My bad! Just imagine that it's a month later. **

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. _

**Lonely**

Carrying furniture all day and seeing Sammy again really wiped me out. I don't wake up until Heather knocks on my doors, telling me dinner's ready. I go downstairs blearily to an excited Mom. She's actually tried to make dinner for once, in celebration of having me back at home. I just roll my eyes and sit down at the table.

Dinner's fairly quiet, mostly punctuated by Heather's stories about junior high so far. I just smile and laugh a few times when she tells me about the death threats on Vince. But then I just glare at her when she tries to blame Sammy. As soon as dinner's cleared up, I rush to my room and search for my phone.

But I can't find it anywhere. I have no idea where it is or when I last had it…it had to be when we were moving me in…but still. I look through the packed boxes, in my bed, my dresser, everywhere. Finally, I call down to Mom and Heather and both say they haven't seen it.

It wouldn't have been such a big deal, but there is no way that Mom or even _Heather_ will let me use the landline. They'd automatically interrogate me about who I'm calling and then, because of star sixty-nine, Heather would have access to Sammy's number, which wouldn't exactly help me win her trust back.

So, I spend the rest of the evening sulking in my room, partly to avoid Heather and Mom and also because I really am upset about what's happened to me and Sammy.

Monday is pretty much like Thursday and Friday had been, expect now, the teachers are starting to teach. I took pages and pages of notes in just my first class alone. Well, not everything about high school can be awesome. The best part of my day is when I go to my intro acting class. The teacher is pretty cool and laid back. He tells us about the fall production and everyone is expected to at least audition so we can experience the atmosphere.

Heather's waiting for me after school, which in and of itself is just weird. She isn't even talking to anyone. She just has a sad look on her face when she approaches me. When she gets to me, all she does is look at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't your little sister wait for her brother to get out of school?"

"No, because you never have done it before. What is going on, Heather?" I demand, rather harshly. I am not in the mood to hear about Heather's drama or about how 'awful' Sammy was today.

"I came here to give you this, gosh," Heather hands over a folded note to me. I just look at her, bewilderment taking over my face. She just rolls her eyes, "Look, I'm not a messenger, but _she _said it was urgent that I give this to you."

"Who's she?"

"Who do you think?" Heather snaps at me, but is taken aback by my expression, "I don't _know_ why she gave it to me, okay? It's probably because I am your sister and I do see you every day. She knows you live with us again, right?" I just nod and Heather keeps going, "Well, then that's why she gave me a note to you."

"Okay...but nothing happened at school, right? No fights or anything?" I ask warily. Heather just shakes her head, and then, as soon as she's there, she leaves, but not before forcing Sammy's note into my hands. I wait until I'm around the corner from the high school before I sit under a tree to read what Sammy has to say…that she can't say to my face…

Casey –

I can't do this anymore. It's too much, dealing with all this in my life. I don't want to hear from you anymore. I'm sorry – Sammy.

It didn't make any sense. Why? Why didn't she just say this to my face? Why can't she deal with our parents being together? If anything, we should be even closer now because of what's happening with them…it really doesn't make any sense. And why cut us off before we're even together?

It would have been helpful to just see her expression as she ended our friendship…our potential relationship…that really isn't going to happen again. But why? I know that I lied to her, but couldn't she see that I am sorry? That I was forced into keeping it a secret by the lies our parents constructed together? She even told me that her mom operates under lies and more lies, which obviously rubbed off on my dad. So what that they were moving in together? So what that I was left here…I always, always thought that when our parents told me they were together, I would have Sammy.

Not anymore.

I didn't go home for a while. I just stay in the park, just brooding on, well, everything. When I do leave the park, I try and go over to Billy's, but his mom tells me he's grounded. Figures. So, I just board around town, not thinking anything, just anything but Sammy. And when I get hungry, I fish out some change and hit bad mall food, trying not to think about when Sammy accidentally kicked Billy to the floor…which makes me think about the backpacking trip, and when we almost kissed, which makes me think about a few weeks ago, before the pool party…

Basically, I'm a wreck. I run into Heather at the mall after I eat and tell her to tell Mom I'll be home by nine, not caring what Mom will say about my behavior, even if it means being sent to Hollywood…wow, I really understand Sammy's situation. And, of course, thinking about Sammy's situation winds me up on Broadway, staring at Senior Highrise, wondering if I could talk to.

I move without thinking and there I am, at the bottom of the fire escape. I stand there and leave my board at the bottom while I move quietly, cautiously to the second.

"What am I doing?" I ask myself. I have no _idea_ which apartment is hers, what her grandma's name is or if she'll even see me…and I'm only fourteen with just a last name and a desire to talk to a thirteen-year-old…

So, I leave and just board back home. That's it. It's over, before we could even get started.

**A/N: That was probably a little overdramatized, but Casey would be hurting…and there's nothing he could've done about it. Sad. Please review!**


	5. Family Counts

**A/N: Once again, I won't bore you with a note and you can just read. Enjoy! **

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. _

**Family Counts**

I kept myself busy the next few days. Mom wanted me to stay around the house for family bonding, Dad still needed help with the house and cleaning up, schoolwork was already piling up, but that could have been because I skipped my last class on Wednesday to try and find Sammy, just to even see her…and probably try and talk to her. But since the note, I just lost courage, especially since she never showed.

Little did I know that the world was collapsing just one more time.

Dad and Lana were having dinner at Mom's house Wednesday night to solidify plans for, well, who's know what. Mom asked me to help with dinner and when Heather finally came in, we all sat down for a fairly – and surprisingly normal – dinner. Maybe that's 'cause Sammy really seemed to be out of the picture, even with her _mother_ sitting there with us.

Just after dessert, Dad decided it was time to finally drop the bomb on Heather.

"Heather? How are things at school?"

Dad, you just asked that, remember? Gosh, are you going through some midlife crisis where you forget your own name and buy a Harley?"

"No, sweetie. Actually, you know how money's been tight on my end? Well, that's all about to change," Dad smiled tightly, slightly shaking his head at me to keep quiet. But it didn't matter to me. Our family was already screwed up, so there was no reason to intervene.

"Oh? Someone's finally recognizing your acting talents?" Heather stares at Dad, when she realizes she's hit the mark. She looks from me and Mom to Dad and Lana…when it starts to come into her brain.

"Wait…you—you're Sammy's mom, but you're never around...do you act? Wait! Are you going to Hollywood, Daddy?" Heather screeched, piecing everything much, much faster than Sammy, mostly because she didn't want to believe it. She was losing her Dad all over again, when Sammy had admitted to her mom's dream ages ago…

"Well, yes," Dad smiles widely, glad that Heather isn't reacting like Sammy. But Heather's hair is already starting to frizz. I just smirk at him, which gets Mom spun up:

"You're just loving this, aren't you?"

"What?" I retort at her, "No, I'm not. But now I think he's finally understanding _what_ this is doing to everyone. Thanks a lot, Dad, thanks a ton," I throw in sarcastically and go to stand by Heather.

"Did—did you know?" Heather gulps out. I just nod and she understands that I hate it just as much as she does. For different reasons, but still. I just stare down Lana and Dad before spitting out to Lana.

"I can't believe you're here to tell my _sister_ but you didn't have the guts to tell your daughter."

"Excuse me?" Our mom gets up, anger flaring over her face. She may not be the best mother in the world. And yeah, she tries to act hip and like a child sometimes, but she still has a concept of motherhood, like right now, "You have the courage, the tenacity to come into my house and lump the news on my daughter, but you don't have the right mind to tell your own daughter?"

"Like you can lecture me on being a mom," Lana spits at Mom, who just shakes her head.

"I least know when the line is drawn. Who ended up telling her?" I just look at Mom who understands.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"Now, really, Candi...,"

"Do NOT EVEN START WITH ME WARREN! You know how hard the divorce has been on Heather and Casey! How do you think that it is okay to just pop of this news and for them to be okay with it? Have you even stopped to think, in this _love _of yours, about the consequences?"

"This is about a man's dream," Lana tries to intervene.

"What about his children? I don't give a damn about what he does with other women or his career, as long as he is there for his children!"

"We've only just begun to work all of this out, Candi, and now the wheels are already in motion...," I just stare at Dad and Lana.

"Casey?" Mom turns to me, "Why do I feel like what he just said isn't true?"

"'Cause it isn't. I've known about this since the 4th of July pool party at Brandon's, when Heather nearly drowned," Dad shoots a glare at me, while Lana looks sheepishly at the ground.

"That IS IT! OUT OF MY HOUSE! Not only did you have this plan brewed for _months_, but you make our _son _keep it a secret from his friends and his own family? Now you're really never allowed in my house...ever again! Leave!" Mom slams her hands on the table, refusing to look at Lana and Dad as they leave. Dad tries to get me to come to the door to say goodbye, but I just stand there, next to Heather, tears silently streaming down her face. Before I can stop her, she runs to the door, crying just like she did the night Dad and I left. But this time, I'm not there to come back and give her a hug...this time Dad just looks at heather and drives off, without a care in the world.

The night fell apart after that. Mom tries to clean up the kitchen, but she keeps cursing and crying in a rage. Before she goes into her room, she hugs us both goodnight, and tells us she isn't mad at me. I've never heard those words out of her mouth before. It made me feel cared for. I attempt to do some homework in front of the TV when Heather comes out of the kitchen, her eyes swollen from crying.

"You know," She starts when she walks over sit next to me, "I kinda, sorta feel bad for you and Sammy now. This really, really _sucks_. I feel like we're losing Dad all over again….our family…," Heather then puts her head on my shoulder and I just nod.

* * *

Later, when Heather wakes up from her short nap, she turns to face me, "You know I'll still give her a hard time, right?" I just smile.

"I think she can handle it," Heather nods and heads up to bed.

"I didn't think she'd be that mature about it," Mom says from her doorway.

"Mature is the wrong word to use…it's probably shell shock, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do," Mom sighs, "All I want to do is rip that woman limb from limb."

"I don't think that'd help."

"What does he see in her?"

"Beats me…but she is a Keyes, so…,"

"Alright, even in my run-in's with Sammy, she's still better than that…that bimbo!"

"Calm down, Mom. Who knows, it may not be permanent," I shrug at her and go to bed, for the first night, in a restful sleep. My Mom and sister are on my side – for once – and it feels great.

* * *

"You know I'm on my own side in all this, right?" I say, for what feels like the umpteenth time. Lana just nods at me from her place in Dad's living room. She blows on her tea and tries to think of what to say…I just stay on my bar stool in the kitchen, not really knowing why I was there.

I came straight from school to see Dad, to try and talk some sense into him. Instead, Lana's there, just sitting and reflecting on, well, who knows what. She didn't seem that reflective.

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

"You can say that again."

"But it just happened!"

"That cannot be an excuse, not when there are so many other people involved…especially your own family," I say, just looking at her, wondering how her and Sammy are even related. She just smiles weakly at me, as if to repeat what she just said.

"I know what you're thinking. How can Sammy be my daughter? Well, she is, and despite what she thinks of me and my high-reined ambitions, and lack of interest in her life, I'm proud of her. She's a fighter, kinda like me. I made my way to the top and I don't intend to come down…but I would in a heartbeat for her," Lana says, a half promise in her eyes.

"Would you?" Lana sighs at my question and turns to face me more properly.

"I don't know. But she has to know that I love her. I really do."

"If you do, help me try and fix things with her," I say earnestly. Lana looks confused and she asks what I am talking about.

"She—she ended it with me, whatever it was. She ended it before we even had a chance to be something," I sigh, aware of how upset I still am over her note.

"But—wait, you broke it off with her," Lana says, confused. I just shake my head and show her the note Sammy gave me via Heather. Lana just mumbles and says she'll try and talk to Sammy, if she'll ever talk to her again.

It's the best I can hope for.

**A/N: Now, I know there were parts that were definitely out of character, but the writing got away with me. And I do Heather as a messed up, sad little girl who hates her parents' divorce and just wants a normal life. But see, Heather can understand Sammy's situation, now, too, and maybe, deep now, she doesn't want to be such bully. The kicker is, she only shows that side to her family and especially Casey. I've been thinking about writing a Casey and Heather story surrounding the divorce, and why Heather fell off the deep end. But in all of that, she still trusts Casey. He is her big brother after all, and deep down, I think she wants him to be happy. Or maybe I'm just crazy. **


	6. Breaking Through

**A/N: Okay, here it goes. Lana gets a hold of Casey in an interesting confrontation. See, I didn't mis-portray the Acosta women. You'll get what I mean at the end. Enjoy!**

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. _

**Breaking Through**

"Wake up, loser," Heather snaps at me Saturday morning. I groggily rise out of bed, checking the time. It's already noon! Man, the week must've wiped me out. Once I realized my mistake about going to Senior Highrise, I threw myself into the swing of school. I got involved with the drama club after school and even made a couple of new friends. Billy and I finally hung out, where he told me about Vince and the death threats. Typical Billy.

I hadn't given myself much time to think about Sammy. I really was moving on…until I heard Mom playing "Waitin' for the Rain to Fall". God, it feels like it'll never go away. The reminders of Sammy, like going past the junior high, riding my skateboard home, anything and everything. But school helped, a lot.

And now, with the weekend under way, Heather and Mom want to go out for a movie and maybe get our fortunes told at Madame Nirsha's House of Astrology. That sounds better than working on homework all weekend, even if it means sitting through an hour and a half long movie.

When I go downstairs, Mom is talking to someone at the door. She's keeping the door cracked up just an inch and is trying to stay quiet. Heather's lounging in the living room, watching TV. So, I go into the kitchen to make myself some lunch or anything with food when Mom's voice raises.

"No, you cannot come _in_. Ever. Again. You have _ruined_ my family!" I can't hear the other person talking, but their response gets Mom even more upset.

"You impertinent, bitch! You think you have the _right _to come into _my _house and tell me what I am doing wrong as a mother? How dare you. Get. Off. My. Stoop before I call the police!"

Another pause and Mom is practically shouting: "For DISTRUBING THE PEACE!"

"Coming from the woman who is yelling in my EAR?" All of a sudden, Lana bursts through the door and glowers at Mom and Heather, "Now, answer my question: is Casey here?"

"Wh—what? No," Heather lies smoothly, "why would he be? He left _ages _ago to hang out with some loser friends." Lana stares Heather down, not noticing that I'm watching from the kitchen. Mom steps around Lana and Heather to block Lana's view of me.

"I thought, foolishly," Lana begins, "That we were being mature about the new situation." Heather scoffs at Lana's optimism.

"Didn't you hear? Oh, that's right, you never _talk _to your daughter!" Heather spits at Lana, "But I knocked Sammy to the ground the other day. Yeah, that's right. She didn't even say a word, 'cause she's scared."

"My _daughter_ is not afraid of you," Lana points her finger into Heather's upper chest, "In fact, you should be afraid of _her_. You know she's stronger and more courageous and tougher than you will ever be."

"How _dare _you-," Mom shouts and Lana turns to glare at her.

"How dare I? For what? For defending Sammy? For wanting her to just have some happiness? I know that I am the absentee mother. I know that I gave up a life with her and now I want to do some good for her, even if it doesn't turn out. I want her to be happy. So, tell me where Casey is," Lana demands.

"Casey doesn't want to talk to her. She broke up with him, remember?" Heather snaps, "We can barely get him out of his room for school. Why do you think he'd even want to see her?"

"Because I still care about her, Heather," I've had enough of listening, "And I want an explanation from Lana." I look evenly at Lana, who's face has lit up when I entered the living room.

"It was all misunderstanding. All of it. The note, the lack of calls, everything," Lana explains and she doesn't even have to keep going. I turn to glare at Heather.

"Why?"

"What? You're blaming _me _for your issues with that brat? I cannot believe this!" Heather rages and tries to run up to her room. I just hold her back by her arm and look calmly at her. She looks around to Mom and everywhere else, trying to avoid talking to me. I squeeze her arm a little harder, to get her to focus on me and it works.

"Because! Everything was falling apart! You weren't at school anymore and you'd been getting closer to her since the summer and that _camping _trip," Heather twists to glare at Mom, "I still can't believe you guys forgave him! And then with Dad sending you here, it was just the perfect opportunity for everything to get better! I did this for us, for our family."

"I don't care," I say to her in a calm tone, "Families don't pry each other from happiness in their own selfish ways. Maybe someday you'll see the error of your ways," And with that, Lana and I leave the house, heading headlong to Dad's.

Dad pulls up the driveway that same time we do. He looks shocked to see me and Lana together. Lana quickly tells him what's happened, and by the time she's finished, I've already tried searching the phone book for Sammy grandmother's number or even Hudson's number. I give up when they enter the kitchen. Lana clucks at me and sits down next to me.

"Sammy won't be home, anyway," I look at her in confusion, "She's at Officer Borsch's wedding. Didn't you know that she's a bridesmaid?"

I stare blankly at her, wondering how in the _world _that had happened. Lana laughs lightly and explains that she had been hoodwinked into it, like always. I continue to stare at her, not understanding why she has told me all this, why she's really helping me.

"I want to help make things right, again," Lana finishes and then she turns to Dad, "Do you have any ties, anything that he can wear to a wedding?" Dad nods and goes upstairs to find a tie.

"Wait, are you telling me to go to the wedding?" I sputter out. Lana smiles at me and directs me to the bathroom.

"Go take a shower. It'll help you clear your head and really realize that you will be _dating _my daughter by the end of the day, got it?" I just nod mutely at her and get into the shower in disbelief. I had gone from thinking Sammy was out of my life to getting ready to see her at a _wedding_ where she'd be in a dress…and I'd be in a tie…the whole situation seemed utterly surreal to me…and so perfect at that same time.

I didn't think of anything specifically I'd say to her when I finally saw her again…should I apologize? Or would she know why I am there? Did she know that her mom was looking for me? And nearly got herself mowed down my mom and sister? She had to, and somehow, that made seeing her again a little easier.

Dad drove us to the church on Constance, one that I had just passed yesterday when I had been brooding and riding about Sammy. Lana hurries into the church to get Sammy when I notice, on the other side of the street, a purple and orange skateboard. And next to it are dainty, _lavender_ high heels. I laugh out loud at the thought of Sammy teetering on those _shoes_. I cross the street, pick up the shoes and board and wait for her at the top of the stairs, knowing everything is going to work out.

**A/N: Ah! Only one more chapter! Hooray! **


	7. It's About Time

**A/N: And without further ado, the final chapter of "The Wedding Crasher's Story" and the only multi-chapter Sammy fic that I have finished…I think. Enjoy!**

_**Casey Acosta is a good guy. If he wasn't, why else would everyone like him so much? He just gets mixed into secrets, big secrets that he can't share with anyone, not even his crush, Sammy. **_

_I would never claim Wendelin's _Sammy Keyes _series. I could never write and accomplish Sammy's personality and story like she does. Also, the text in this chapter is the sole property of Wendelin Van Draanen and Random House, Inc. Please don't sue me! This is just the work o =f a simple, diehard fan. _

**It's About Time**

I haven't been waiting long when I hear a small siren getting closer. A white car whizzes onto Constance and screeches to a halt across the street, where I had picked up Sammy's shoes and skateboard. I see her frantically searching for both and then she hops back into the car. Officer Borsch runs around to the back to resume his place, but I focus on the _beautiful_ and amazing girl running up the church steps, right towards me.

Sammy isn't paying attention to what's ahead of her, just on the steps and not tripping on her volumous skirts, that make my heart jump and laugh at the same time. When she does reach the top of the stairs, her eyes lock with mine and I know what's going to happen. So, I just roll with the events. I show her the shoes that I found.

"I've been looking for the girl who fits these shoes," And she laughs, making my heart soar at the sounds, "They were next to a skateboard on the side of the road."

She moves to take them from me, but I'm not having it. Before I think through what I'm about to do, I drop to one knee, just like when I had popped and cleaned her blisters just two months ago…when we began to get even closer. I take her left foot and put the first shoe on, smiling as I look at her again, "It looks like I've found her," And I take her right foot, and there she is, lavender dress, shoes and a surprised, happy expression taking over her face.

I just keep looking at her, unable to fully comprehend what's going on. But I keep going, "I think they're waiting for you in back," With those final words, I step back and bow her through the door. And I just look after her, happiness taking over all my thoughts.

Now, the whole time people have been watching me and Sammy and when she leaves, they all pile into the church, whispering about us and winking at me. I stay out of the crowd until everyone is in the church. I slip in just before the wedding march begins and take a place in the very back of the church, against a wall. All I can think about is Sammy and what'll happen next…by the end of the _day_. Then, the wedding march begins and Sammy comes out last with the other two bridesmaids leading the way.

She's focused on the altar and a shocked, dreamy, happy look is on her face. Once she finally gets to the front of the church, I just take her in. The dress is extremely lavender-y, poofy and very girly, nothing like her at all, but Sammy is still able to pull it off. Lana must've gotten to her hair 'cause it's all pinned up and _curled_. And even though she doesn't look like herself, I still see her quirks, like her keen eyes finding and identifying everyone in the church. The corners of her mouth tug when she sees her grandmother and Lana sitting in the pews.

Then, her eyes meet mine. My smile grows wider and I'm tempted to wink at her, but I just keep my eyes locked on hers, and I guess she feels embarrassed for the contact 'cause she looks down at the floor, at her shoes. I actually can't believe what I had done. It was something from a fairy tale – actually, it is something from a fairy tale, but I don't intend to have anything fairy tale-like to happen until I make a few promises to her, first.

* * *

After the ceremony, I wait, once more, for all the guests to mill out of the church to congratulate the newlyweds. When I get out of the church, I have no trouble finding Sammy surrounded by her grandmother and Lana. I walk up behind her and take her hand easily, my eyes only on her.

"Well!" Lana says happily, "I'm glad you could make it!" I continue to look at Sammy when I respond to Lana.

"Thanks," And then I squeeze Sammy's hand to get her attention, "You think it'd be okay if I stick around?"

"You can take my place," Lana offer kindly, who's watching us, a smile on her face, "Tri-tip barbeque is not my thing," Sammy just keeps looking at me, awe written across her face.

"But it's Ray James at the grill!" Sammy's grandmother protests, and Lana speaks again.

"I've got other things to do," And she eyes me and Sammy again, "And I'm sure Casey will enjoy my seat a lot more than I would," With those words, she says goodbye and leaves the church. Sammy's grandmother thinks about sticking around, but decides to leave, making Sammy to promise to call when she's coming home or before it's too late.

And then we're alone, for the first time in weeks. Well, not completely alone. We still have the reception to get through. But it's nice, especially since I'm there with Sammy. She explains her friendship with Officer Borsch and his new wife, Debra-the-Dodo, which makes me laugh so hard that I'm surprised I don't spit out my drink.

Besides, how could I ever be bored with Sammy around?

We talk the whole time, expect through the speeches and toasts. And when dinner is finally over, the music turns on and, man, it is hilarious. Sammy and I do dance, once she ditches her shoes under the table. And even though we're still terrible dancers, we still have a blast. And I think we're pretty normal looking compared to the groomsmen dancing around in lavender.

Sammy and I don't leave each other's side until she excuses herself to the bathroom. I know it's getting closer. After waiting a few seconds, I follow her and wait outside the bathroom. When she yanks the door open, she's startled to see me, waiting for her.

"Hey," I smile at her, "Any chance we could maybe get out of here?" Sammy stares at me for a minute, thinking about my proposition.

"Sure," She finally says, "But I need to get out of this dress and these shoes, first, okay?" I couldn't agree with her more and tell her to meet me out front. When she goes back to the changing room, I make my way to the niche where I hid our skateboards, near the front doors. I exit the church and wait for her to be done.

But I'm not just standing around calmly. I pace, I fidget and the nerves keep building. I know why I've been waiting to kiss her…after all this time. She wasn't ready…she wasn't over me being Heather's brother…we were backpacking and caked with dirt…she was in an old lady disguise…our parents.

It didn't matter anymore. None of it. We are on the same page, for once, and I cannot believe it. This girl is – amazing, hands down and I cannot wait any longer for us to be together. It just feels right.

Sammy finally comes out of the church, in her jeans and high-tops, just the way I remember her. And in her hands are her heeled shoes. I smile at her, "Hey, it's _you_. Don't get me wrong – the princess look is cool, but I like the real you better."

She grins at me, understanding sinking in and she laughs, "Me too!" Then, she takes my skateboard from me and I stop her, knowing it's now or later. Now sounds so much better to me.

"I _promise _to never let my sister or my father or your mother or _my_ mother or anyone else come between us again," While I say this, I look directly at her, communicating my sincerity, my apologies for what happened with our parents and everything else. Sammy nods and says: "Me too."

"And I _promise_—no more keeping secrets from you. And if something's wrong, I _will _talk to you. No notes, no texts, no messages…I'll talk to you face to face," And it's here, what we've both been waiting for. We're ready and by this point, basically together. So, I lean towards her, bridge the gap between us.

And I kiss her.

I can feel her, against me, and her lips moving against mine. And there's a thrill running between us, telling us this is _right_. We pull apart, after awhile, and just look at each other. Her cheeks are tinted pink from the kiss and she blurts out, in her typical, hilarious way: "It's about time!"

I laugh at her and agree with her. Everything is finally where it's supposed to be.

**A/N: I'm not going to lie. I re-read the last ten pages of Wedding Crasher about fifty times – in the first week – and I was over the moon when I realized I was right about Casey being at the wedding! It wasn't nearly as good as Wendelin's own story, but still. I love being right about that kind of thing. So, what'd you think? I had so much fun writing this, so thanks for reading and reviewing! 'Till the next book! **


End file.
